


Double trouble

by vanjie_love



Series: Autumn Leaves [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Failed Adoption, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: The babiesssssss
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Autumn Leaves [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942153
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Double trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writworm42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/gifts).



> Wish I could add in all of the reaction pictures you sent me.

_ "So, Nessa, I do have something I want to talk about." Brooke turns to her.  _

_ Vanessa freezes.  _

_ "So I know we talked about kids," Brooke takes a deep breath and Vanessa's afraid that she's going to say no, "and I just want you to know that I'm ready if you are."  _

_ Vanessa's heart almost stops, what? _

_ "I'm ready to be a mommy, and I'm ready to make it happen..w-with you."  _

_ Vanessa smiles, and she loves her wife so much. _

_ "Okay," she nods, "yeah, let's do it."  _

_ Brooke squeezes her hand, "it's settled then." _

Brooke had felt heartbreak, or so she thought. 

She was 15 when her kitty, the one she just got for her birthday, was hit by a car and didn't make it.

She was 18 when, who she thought was the love of her life, dumped her two days before prom, and all she could do was cry. 

She was just settling into college in another country when her mom called to say that her gran had passed away, and she suddenly wanted to give it all up and go home. 

That was all painful, but none of it compared to how she was feeling now as she watched her wife go through failed treatment after failed treatment to try to have a baby. 

They just wanted a baby, a piece of them that they could grow and mold to take on the world before them. Vanessa wanted to scream as she took test after test and they all came back negative.

They decided that maybe it just wasn't time for them yet. Maybe they should just try again another time. 

Until Brooke had an idea. 

"Ness, what if we adopted?" Brooke asked day at breakfast, "what if we adopted a baby instead?"

"B, you know I wanted-"

"Babe, I know you wanted to have a baby yourself but it's hard watching you go through it every time for nothing, and I know it's even harder for you." Brooke takes Vanessa's hand in her own, "I think we should at least look into it."

Vanessa nods, slowly. It's not the route she wanted to go, not the way she had dreamed of since she was a little girl, but she wanted to be a mom. So she says yes. 

Brooke and Vanessa met with an agency a few weeks later and put their profiles together. Within days they had gotten a call about a baby. The mother was young, younger than them, and she and the father had just split. The girl had been on the fence about keeping the baby for the last few months and when her husband left, she decided she couldn't do it. They decided to meet with her one afternoon.

She was a nice girl, but slightly immature. 

"It's a girl," she told them, "and I'm due in February." 

This meant that they only had two months to prepare. That wasn't a long time when it came to babies, but Brooke and Vanessa said they'd make it work. They decided on the name Madeline, and they started shopping immediately. Their friends threw them a babyshower. The room was covered in pink streamers and balloons. 

_ A bit stereotypical, but alright,  _ Vanessa had thought. 

She decorated the nursery in soft yellows and grays. Brooke let her. Brooke just wanted a healthy baby, so she left the little things for Vanessa to decide. 

A week before the baby’s due date, Vanessa’s phone started ringing. It was the adoption agency and butterflies filled her belly.

“Brooke!” she shouts into the hall, “come here!”

Brooke runs into the room as Vanessa answers the phone and puts it on speaker. 

“Hello?”

“Vanessa? Hello, it’s Monique from the adoption agency.”

“Hello, yes, Hi Monique, what’s up?”   
“Vanessa, I’m afraid I have some bad news, is Brooke Lynn with you?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Brooke says, heart racing.

“I’m afraid that the baby’s mother has changed her mind. She got back with her husband and they’re keeping the baby.” 

Vanessa almost drops the phone. How could they do this? How could this happen? She grips Brooke’s shoulder to keep her upright.

They aren’t getting a baby. They aren’t going to be mommies. 

"The good news is we will put your names at the top of the list, you'll be the first to know if another chance comes around."

Brooke thanks Monique and hangs up the phone, immediately pulling Vanessa into a tight embrace. 

Vanessa grieved. She couldn't go near the nursery and any mention of the situation was enough to bring tears to her eyes. It was now March and it also happened to be Brooke's birthday. They were getting ready to go celebrate when the agency called once more. Vanessa hesitated. She knew this probably meant there was another baby, but was afraid of things falling through again. 

Brooke took Vanessa's phone and answered for her. 

"Yes, Brooke? Vanessa? It's Monique. I have wonderful news. A young woman has registered with us and she is interested in choosing you guys as parents for her baby."

Vanessa tried not to get too excited, this has happened before. 

"She saw your profile, she read all about you, and she is confident you're a good match. Her name is Angela, and I can assure you, she has mentioned she will not be changing her mind." 

Vanessa's face softens. It could actually happen this time?

"All I need is for you guys to say the word."

"Yes." Vanessa said quickly after a nod from Brooke, "yes. We want it. We want the baby."

Vanessa could hear the smile in Monique's voice as she said congratulations. 

She gave them a little information about the baby's birth mother- her name was Angela, and she was not interested in becoming a mother for a few undisclosed reasons, and she wanted to give her baby the best life possible. 

"Happy birthday, Brookie." Vanessa said softly, wiping the tears away from Brooke's eyes.

They made plans to meet with Angela at her first ultrasound. She was a sweet girl, and she really seemed to like Brooke and Vanessa. She seemed very set on giving them the baby but Vanessa still couldn’t help but feel detached from the whole situation. She wanted to be excited but fear stopped her. She wants to be happy, but she’s afraid to get her hopes up, afraid that it’ll happen again and they will end up without a baby.

They pulled up to the doctors office and parked in one of the spots. Angela stood on the sidewalk outside the door waiting for them. 

“Hi guys!” She smiled and she hugged each of them. 

“Uhm, Miss thing, how far did you say you was?” Vanessa asked.

“I’m 8 and a half weeks!”

Vanessa’s mind was blown, the girl in front of them, even though she was a tiny girl, was already starting to show. It was small, but it was there.

Angela led them inside and got checked in. The nurses quickly brought them back, and even though Vanessa was trying not to get  _ too  _ excited, she was still bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Are we ready?” the tech asked everyone, pulling Angela’s shirt up above her abdomen. 

The three nodded and the tech turned on the screen. He moved the wand around her belly, trying to get a good view, his expression remaining unchanged. 

Until he found the right spot and fast thumping sounds filled the room, and he smiled. Brooke’s hand found Vanessa’s and she gave it a little squeeze.

“Those are good heartbeats!” he said.

“Those? Heartbeats?” Vanessa asked, “what do you mean? Why you usin plural?”

“Well, that’s my next bit of news. There’s  _ two  _ babies.”

Vanessa and Brooke freeze for a minute, excitement fills them. Two babies. Twins. Not one baby, two. Brooke looks at Angela, whose face has fallen.

“Angela? What’s wrong?” Brooke asks, resting a hand on the young girl’s shoulder, “are you alright?”

Fear fills her eyes as she looks from Brooke to Vanessa.

“There’s two babies.” is all she says.

“We know, but you’re so strong you can do this and we are going to be with you every step of the way.” Brooke said softly.

“So you’ll still want them?” Angela’s face lit up, “you’ll still want them even though there’s two and not one? That doesn’t change anything?”

“Of course not, we wanted two kids eventually, might as well get two for the price of one.” Vanessa shrugs.

Brooke lets out a laugh.

"What she means is we absolutely want both of them." 

Relief flooded Angela's face, and Vanessa leaned up to kiss her wife. 

"Two babies, B, two!"

  
  


Time went slow and fast at the same time. Brooke and Vanessa found out that the babies were a boy and a girl and they picked out new names, Noah and Chloe. They redecorated the nursery, and although their friends wanted to throw them another baby shower, they declined. 

The countdown was slowly dwindling and soon it was a few weeks before the due date. September 24th.   
“Twins rarely go to full term, what if we don’t make it in time? We would have to drive three cities over, what if there’s traffic? We need to just camp there. Let’s get a hotel room.”

“Nessa, we can’t just stay there for however long until the babies come.” Brooke laughed, “we still have to work and everything. Plus, who’d watch the cats?”

Vanessa thinks for a minute and nods, “you right.”

“The babies will come, and we will be ready, and we will wait patiently until we get the call.”

As if on cue, Brooke’s phone starts to ring and it’s Angela. 

“Hello?” Brooke answers, putting the phone on speaker.

“Hey Brooke, it’s Angela.” her voice sounded tired. 

“Hey, yeah I’m here with V, we got you on speaker.”

“Well, I hope you’re ready to take home some babies, because they’re coming. Contractions started at around 7am, and I wasn’t sure it was real, but it is. So I’m about to head to the hospital.”

“Oh!” Brooke said, “okay, we will be there then. We have to pack a few things and then we will be on the road.”

“Alright, see you soon.”

Brooke hung up the phone and looked to Vanessa.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

Vanessa can only nod. 

They almost miss it.Chloe is almost completely out when Brooke and Vanessa rush through the door. Traffic was horrible and they  _ almost  _ ran out of gas. But they made it just in time to hear their daughter let out her first cries, and 26 minutes later, they had a son with equally healthy lungs.

They kissed each other and they hugged Angela before she was taken to a separate room to recover. She declined to hold the twins, saying that it was easier this way. 

Vanessa picked up Noah and Brooke picked up Chloe. They had matching round faces, little button noses, and full heads of hair. 

"You're thinking very loud over there, Ness." Brooke says softly, looking at her wife who hasn't taken her eyes off of their son, "what's going on?"

"I wonder what kind of people they'll grow up to be. I wonder if they will ever resent us or be upset because they won't know Angela. I kinda feel like we are takin them from her. I wonder if they'll love us, if they'll be happy we chose them. I want to give them the best life, B. They're angels. They're  _ our  _ angels."

"Nessa, they will be amazing people because that's who we are going to raise them to be. We aren't taking them from her, she wasn't ready to love them. I think they'll be very happy that we chose them. They are our angels and we will give them the best life, baby. You're going to be an amazing mama."

Vanessa smiled and just hoped that her wife was right. 

Having newborn twins was difficult. But they knew it would be. The babies were very in sync. They slept at the same time, they were awake at the same time, so that part was nice for Brooke and Vanessa. However, the babies were awake half of the night and they slept most of the day. 

One day, Vanessa went to the store, leaving Brooke alone with the babies. They loved tummy time and they loved just laying on their mama and mommy's chests. So while Vanessa was gone, Brooke laid with both babies on her chest. 

She closed her eyes for just a second and she dozed off. When she opened her eyes again, only Chloe was laying on her chest. She almost panicked until she looked at the couch and there was her wife, looking beautiful as ever, rocking their son in her arms.

Brooke's heart was so full of love for her little family. They could do this, they'd get through it together.

They knew that life for the twins wasn't always going to be easy. Prime example happened when they were seven and Vanessa got a call from their principal. Chloe had shoved a kid. Vanessa was shocked. Sweet Chloe was never aggressive. But Vanessa understood when she showed up at the school and there sat an angry Chloe and an upset Noah.

"What's happenin?" Vanessa asks, looking between her two kids and the principal. 

"Chloe shoved a boy in their class." The principal explained. 

"Chloe, why did you do that?"

"They were picking on Noah!" Chloe's little fists clenched into balls. 

Vanessa turned to her son, "Noah, baby, what did they say?" 

She loved that Chloe was so protective of her sensitive brother, it didn't matter he was twice her size. 

"They said Chloe and I were weird because we don't got a dad." Noah's voice was soft, "they said we were practically aliens." 

Vanessa's heart broke. She and Brooke had always gotten judged for being a same-sex couple, and now their kids were getting it too. They knew they'd have to have this conversation eventually but didn't realize it would be so soon. 

"Baby, you ain't weird. You don't need a dad to be happy and loved, ok? Remember that. You got me and mommy and we love you so much."

"Ma'am," the principal spoke, "there's still the matter of Chloe's punishment."

"Punishment?"

"She shoved another student."

"Yeah, a student who was bullyin her brother. Is that kid gonna get a punishment too?"

"I- well- they weren't in a  _ physical  _ altercation."

"I ain't quite sure what that fancy word- altern- alterd- whatever, I don't know what it means but I hope it means that kid will get punished too."

"That child was spoken with and had a recess privilege taken away." The principal remains calm.

"Well, then do the same with Chloe because she ain't the only one here doin' somethin bad."

"Mrs. Mateo-Hytes, we think it's best if Chloe stays home from school tomorrow."

"Like a suspension? She's seven. She's in first grade. You jokin right?" 

The principal shakes his head. 

"Alright, we will keep her home tomorrow. In fact, we will keep Noah home too. Tomorrow and for the rest of the week, until we can find them a new school." Vanessa snaps, "c'mon kids, grab your back packs."

Vanessa ushers her kids out of the school, totally unsure of how she's going to break this news to her wife. 

Once in the car, though, she turns her focus back on the kids. 

"Don't you listen to those kids. Your mommy and I love you very much."

Chloe and Noah nod. 

"We love you so much that we chose you specifically."

"What do you mean you chose us?" Noah's little voice rang through the car.

"Mommy and I will explain when we get home."

Turns out, it was a lot easier to explain adoption to two seven year olds than Vanessa had expected.

Brooke and Vanessa had no issues regarding the kids and their curiosity about being adopted. They asked a few little things here and there but nothing too in depth. It wasn't until they were almost twelve that Chloe was asking more and more about her birth mom. 

"What was she like?" Chloe asked one day at breakfast, "was she nice?"

_ Was she pretty? _

_ Do I look like her? _

_ Is she from here? _

Brooke and Vanessa tried to answer her questions without getting upset. 

"Mama," Chloe bounced into the living room where Vanessa was sitting and sat across from her on the loveseat, "did you ever meet my dad?"

"No,  _ mija,  _ we didn't."

"How tall was she? Angela, I mean."

"Oh, I'd say about my height. Maybe a little shorter."

Chloe's face falls into a grimace. 

"Why so many questions, baby? What's got you so curious?" 

Chloe's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. She shrugs. 

"Don't lie to me, what's going on?" Vanessa bit her lip and feared for the worst.

The worst being Chloe saying she wants to find her birth mother.

"Mama, I'm just-  _ ugh!  _ I'm short! Okay? Noah is a skyscraper and I am short with a capital S!"

Vanessa stifled a giggle. 

"Oh, honey," she says, sitting up and patting the spot next to her, which Chloe gratefully moves to, "there's nothing wrong with being short. I'm not exactly 6foot you know."

"I know, but everyone is so much taller, I'm the shortest of all my friends, and I am  _ older  _ than Noah! I should be taller too!!!!" 

" _ Mija,  _ have you ever heard the expression tiny but mighty?" 

Chloe nods. 

"That's you. You are tiny, but your strength is greater than that! You feel so fiercely that it makes up for the fact that you're not as tall. And as for being older than Noah, it's only by

26 minutes, so it may not as well be anything at all." Vanessa laughs. 

Chloe's shoulders relax and she seems less tense as she laughs along with her mama. 

"I love you, mama. I wouldn't trade you guys for nothing!"

The anxious feeling Vanessa didn't know was in her chest dissipates and she feels a lot lighter. 

"I love you too  _ mija.  _ Now go get ready, supper will be done soon." 

Vanessa knows that they have rough years ahead of them as the twins enter teenage years, but she knows that with Brooke by her side, they can get through anything. 


End file.
